


Wishing Upon a Star

by grapenight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you wish upon a star, its actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded and cataloged. An agent is now assigned to your case." Based off of something from Welcome to Night Vale that I saw on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Upon a Star

The apartment was open, dark, and quiet. Michael flipped the lights on and walked inside, looking around, for something to do. He had to stay extra late at work that day, a client had to have her lights fixed by the next day. Working later than necessary pissed Michael off, but the extra money was welcome. He could use it to buy more games to entertain himself with when he wasn't working. He felt like that was all he did anymore, work, come home, eat, play some games, repeat. That was everyday. He knew there were worse ways he could spend his days, but he had to admit he was lonely. 

He met a lot of people doing his job as an electrician, but none that were really friend material. Most of them were middle aged, unlike Michael, who was just a few years out of high school. His boss was friendly, but he wouldn't exactly qualify them as friends. And he lost contact with his friends from high school almost immediately after graduating. He could use some friends. 

Instead of sitting down to play on his Xbox, Michael went to the window in his room, which had a good view of the sky. He stared at the darkness, and the little specks of light that occupied it. One star in particular caught his eye. 

"I wish I wasn't so lonely," He said to the star. "What the fuck am I doing, I'm so fucking stupid, am I in middle school again?"   
He stormed away from his window, away from the light of the stars, and back into the emptiness of his apartment, cursing himself for being stupid the entire time. 

 

 

"Gav! You've got a new case," Dan called, motioning him over to the monitors. 

Gavin scurried over to the screens, looking at his newest job. He was met with a man, in his twenties, with curly hair and glasses, looking out of a window, up at the satellite Gavin was in. Of course, the man didn't know he was looking at a satellite, he thought he was looking at a star, like most people did. They had no idea what was really going on. 

"I wish I wasn't so lonely," The boy on the screen said, and Gavin wished he could zoom in even closer on his face, because he could have sworn he could see the sadness in his eyes. "What the fuck am I doing, I'm so fucking stupid, am I in middle school again?" 

Gavin laughed aloud at the sudden change in the boys demeanor, he was frustrated and annoyed, flipped in just seconds. Gavin liked him already. 

"This one will be fun," Gavin said to his friend and coworker, Dan. "I'll start getting the details immediately." 

Dan chuckled at him, "You're excited for this already, aren't you?" 

"Of course I am! I know how to make cute boys feel less lonely," Gavin said with a wink. 

"You know you can't do it like that," Dan stated. 

"I was just playing, I know the rules as well as you do," Gavin replied. 

"Just making sure. I never know what you're going to do, B," Dan said. 

 

 

Michael promptly forgot about his wish, and went on about life as normal. More repetition, seemingly endless. After a day at work, doing much of the same thing as he had every other day, he got back to his empty apartment. Except when he flipped on the lights, there was someone sitting on his couch. 

"Fuck, shit, I am calling the cops right now, but don't think I'm afraid to fight you, I will, stay right there," Michael said, fumbling to get his phone out of his pocket. He was actually very afraid, because he had little faith in his fighting abilities. Besides, the crazy guy who broke into his apartment probably had a knife, or gun, hidden on him, ready to use. Michael didn't stand a chance. 

"Calm down, Michael, don't do anything drastic. Even if you call the cops, I'll be gone before they get here. And you'll be fine, I have no intentions to hurt you. Actually, I'm here for just the opposite," The man said, standing up from the couch and walking over to Michael. 

Michael still attempted to get his phone out, but he couldn't get his hands to behave properly because of his fear. 

"I'm Gavin," the man said, sticking out his hand, waiting for Michael to shake it. "And I'm here to make your wish come true." 

Michael stared at him, wondering what drugs he was on. He looked down at the strangers hand, still waiting for a handshake. "You're insane if you think I'm going to shake your hand." 

The man, Gavin, dropped his hand, "Fine, but maybe a first step to you not being so lonely is to be a little more polite, did you ever think about that?" 

Michael stared at him, stunned, "Are you criticizing me? You break into my drugs, obviously high as fuck, and still have the audacity to judge my politeness?" 

"Maybe I didn't explain things very well," Gavin said. "You made a wish on a star. But it wasn't actually a star. It was a satellite, made by WISH Industries. We specialize in tracking people's wishes, and making them come true." 

Michael suddenly remembered the other night, where he wished on a star. "I didn't mean to do that, I don't know what I was thinking. But wait, no, that's not important, what you're talking about isn't even possible. You must be hallucinating. Or maybe I am?" 

Gavin shook his head, "Nope, sorry mate, I'm just as real as you are, and not under the influence of any drugs." 

"You're fucking with me," Michael insisted. 

"No. You know, most people would be excited to find out their wishes were about to come true," Gavin said, walking back to Michael's couch, and sitting down like he belonged there. 

"Most people must be insane," Michael replied. 

"Well, in your defense, most people aren't aware that their wishes are about to come true. Usually, they have no idea anything is happening. But you're special, my little Michael." 

"Don't say that, it's so creepy." 

"It's true. Let's not fight about the trivial items anymore, though, wouldn't you like to get started on your wish? I'm here with you because your wish is going to require some cooperation from you. Which might be harder than I expected," Gavin said, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Fuck you," Michael replied, sitting in a chair, still a safe distance away from Gavin. 

"Now, now. First off, you do have to be more pleasant. I know you're capable of it, but sometimes, you're just a bit too snarky, which scares people off. And that's the last thing you want to do." 

Michael stared at him, a neutral expression on his face. 

"Alright, we can work on that one later," Gavin said, moving on. "Next, we need to get you a new job." 

"No thanks. I don't have any other jobs I can do, and I'm pleased with where I am," Michael said. 

"You know that's a lie. But don't worry, I know the perfect job for you. I've done my research, I already have everything planned out, you just have to do what I tell you to." 

"Why would I trust some stupid British fuck that broke into my house and is absolutely insane?" Michael asked. 

"Because I'm not insane, and like I've told you, I'm going to make your wish come true. It's going to be amazing. Stop interrupting me. Like I said, you're going to get a new job. At Rooster Teeth. Specifically Achievement Hunter." 

Michael actually laughed at that. "Tons of people want to work there, I can't just walk up and be like, hey, dick fucks, hire me." 

Gavin shrugged, "How do you know? You haven't tried that. But you are right, that probably won't work. But you recording yourself playing a game, a particularly annoying one, and doing your screaming and anger crap, that will work. Well, eventually. You'll have to keep up with it. Do it for awhile. Luckily for you, I already have a YouTube account set up for you, and all the recording equipment needed. I even got some more games for you," Gavin got up, and walked to Michael's table, were they were a couple stacks of games, and some video cameras. Michael was shocked he hadn't noticed that before. 

"I'm going to leave you to get started on that, I'll check back in a couple of weeks. Oh, yes, and you'll want to start being active on the Rooster Teeth site, where I've set up an account for you also. Good luck, Michael, I'll be back for step two," Gavin said, winking, before he walked out of Michael's apartment. 

Michael stared at the door to his apartment, awestruck. He couldn't believe what had just happened. 

It was two weeks later before he even acknowledged the items on his table. He had avoided them the entire time, but for some reason, he was feeling particularly bored on a Tuesday, and decided he didn't have anything to lose by recording himself playing a game. He set everything up, and let it happen, posting the results on YouTube. After that, he kept it up, doing at least a video every couple of weeks. He thought it was pointless, but he got a weird kind of enjoyment out of it, so he didn't stop. 

 

 

Gavin was stationed behind the monitor, watching Michael record his newest video. He was glad he had finally started making the videos, there were some times that Gavin was afraid he wouldn't. Fulfilling wishes that required the cooperation of the client were always tricky, especially when they weren't cooperating well. How could Gavin help them if they couldn't help themselves? 

Luckily, Michael had started to do what Gavin had told him. Gavin jumped as Michael yelled particularly loud, and then smiled. He had Gavin cracking up just recording the videos, he had high hope for them. 

"Is it going well?" Dan asked, looking over Gavin's shoulder at the monitor. 

Gavin nodded and turned around to face him, "I'll probably visit him again in another week or so, after I help jump start the process." 

Dan nodded, "I'm actually surprised that this worked, I was afraid it was going to go terribly wrong." 

"I know. Hopefully everything else falls into place." 

 

 

Michael picked up one of the cameras Gavin gave him, and filmed himself talking. The video ended up being six minutes of Michael talking about this or that, nothing extremely major, but he felt so relieved to do it. He really enjoyed making his videos, whether they were him just playing a game, catching a funny glitch, or yelling at the game, it was fun, and the fact that people were actually watching his videos made it all better. 

He was shocked that people enjoyed watching his videos, and a few of them were gaining popularity rapidly. He still didn't believe that anything would come out of it in the long run. Gavin must have been some figment of his imagination. Or a crazy man who liked giving people free stuff. Michael couldn't come up with a good story for him, but his were still better than what Gavin claimed was the truth. 

Wishes made on stars don't actually come true. It's just a silly superstition, there's nothing that comes out of it. Michael had to repeat that to himself every time he uploaded another video. 

He walked into his kitchen, looking for something he could have for dinner. He almost walked right into Gavin. 

"Fuck!," Michael cried, jumping back. 

Gavin smiled, "Hello, Michael. I see you listened to me, that's good." 

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Michael asked, walking around the man to sit at his counter. 

"I'm a man whose job is to make people's dream come true, which I do, and you're asking me how I got in? I think there are other aspects you could focus on. Those really don't matter, now, though, we've got more important matters. It just so happens that some Rooster Teeth employees came across one of you videos, and, shocker, they loved it," Gavin said, smiling like he was pleased at himself. 

"Are you shitting me?" Michael asked. 

"No at all. You'll probably be contacted within a few days. Whatever you do, agree to work for them. It will end up best for you." 

"How do I know working for them will suddenly make my life better? What if it makes it worse? Won't I have to move, and uproot my entire life? Away from my family? Wouldn't that just fuck me over more, being surrounded by a bunch of strangers, in a new place?" Michael asked, freaking out a bit. He didn't know what to do, he was actually scared to take a big risk like that. How could he base his entire life off of some weird dude that was certainly crazy? 

Gavin walked up beside him, and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Trust me, I'm making your wish come true." 

Michael wanted to argue, and point out every flaw in what Gavin was saying, but for some reason, he believed him. 

Surely enough, three months later, Michael was seated at his counter, at his new apartment, in Austin. 

"How much time does your job require you spend with me?" Michael asked Gavin, who was digging through Michael's fridge, looking for something to eat. Gavin had become a frequent visitor in Michael place, the old one and the one he was in currently. Michael was starting to get used to him, despite how sketchy he was. 

He had no idea where Gavin lived, no idea how he got to and form his satellite so often, no idea who he was friends with, overall, he didn't know a lot about Gavin. But he had learned that he was funny, and fun to play games with because he could be so amazingly awful at them in the funniest ways, and his mind was unlike anyone else Michael had ever met. Because of things like that, he tolerated Gavin's presence. And the fact that he was the reason Michael got his new job in the first place. 

"Technically none. I'm going above and beyond my duties," Gavin replied, closing the door to the fridge. 

"That's one way to look at it," Michael said. 

"Don't act like you don’t appreciate me," Gavin said, running up to Michael and tackling his off his chair. Michael laughed and tried to fight Gavin off. He got Gavin on the ground and sat on him, seeing no other way to keep him off. 

"Not fair, Michael," Gavin pouted, still trying to push Michael off. 

"You definitely started it, dumbass, this is completely fair," Michael replied, shifting his weight to rub it in. 

"Will you get up? I have to go to work," Gavin tried. 

'You're full of shit," Michael said, knowing Gavin wouldn't have had to leave because of work if he hadn't been in the position he was in. 

"No, really!" 

"Shut up." 

"Alright, just let me up, please, Michael?" Gavin begged. 

Michael smiled and stood up, holding out a hand to Gavin, "That's all you had to say." 

"I guess I really should go, now. Goodbye, Michael," Gavin said, heading toward the door. 

Michael caught up with him before he could go, and gave him a quick hug. "See you, Gav." 

Gavin hid his smile until he was safely on the other side of Michael's door. 

 

 

"Hey, Michael, who's your friend that's in some of your videos? The British kid?" Geoff asked Michael one day, as they were at work. Michael had worked there a couple months by this time, and had settled in nicely. 

"Gavin?" Michael asked, surprised Geoff was asking. Gavin had been in a few of his videos, which were some of Michael's personal favorites. 

"Yeah, him. He's hilarious," Geoff commented. 

"Yeah, he is. He's just a friend of mine, why?" Michael asked. 

"I was wondering if he'd be willing to do some videos with us. I'm sure the fans would love him, he seems entertaining," Geoff remarked. 

Michael nodded, and looked down at his desk, excitement rising in him. It would be great to have Gavin with him, at work everyday. He imagined Gavin as a coworker, not just a strange man who made his wish come true, but still stuck around for reasons unknown. If he was his coworker, he wouldn't be afraid that Gavin would leave on day and never come back. But he stopped himself, knowing that it was impossible. Gavin had a job, already, an amazing, unbeatable job that allowed him to make people's lives better. It wouldn't be worth it to give all that up just to hang out with Michael more. Michael was silly to even think about it. 

"Probably not," Michael replied. "He's already got a good job." 

"Alright, but keep it in mind. We could use a sixth person to make it more even," Geoff added. 

 

 

"Gavin, are you even trying anymore? Sometimes I feel like I'm working with a zombie. You don't put the same spirit into your wishes as you used to," Dan commented one day, as Gavin was staring at the wall of their satellite. 

"I'm sorry, I really am trying," Gavin responded. 

"What's going on, what changed?" Dan pressed, wanting to know what was bothering his friend. 

"It's just, we spend all day granting wishes, and I love it, I really do, but sometimes, I wonder, who's going to grant my wish?" Gavin admitted. 

"Oh," Dan replied, realizing what was troubling his friend. 

"It's not fair, is it?" 

 

 

Michael hadn't seen Gavin for a month. It was the longest he had gone without seeing the boy in the year he had known him. He missed him greatly. Somewhere along the line, Gavin had shifted from the crazy stranger to his absolutely mental best friend. 

He had friends at work, some very good ones at that, but they weren't Gavin. 

"What's bothering you, Michael?" Lindsay asked one day as they were at lunch. 

Michael hadn't told anyone about Gavin, except for Geoff when he asked directly about him, but at that moment, he wanted to tell Lindsay everything. She was a close friend, and Michael decided he needed to tell someone. 

"I have a friend, his name's Gavin. I haven't seen him in awhile. I really miss him. I think my feelings run a bit deeper for him than I originally thought," Michael explained. 

Lindsay nodded, absorbing the information. "Have you tried talking to him?" 

"I don't know how. I don't even know what I would say. And he might not even want to see me," Michael confessed. 

"You won't know until you try, right?" Lindsay pointed out. "Just tell him the truth." 

"But-" 

"No buts, man the fuck up and talk to him," Lindsay ordered. 

Michael nodded, "Okay, whatever you say, boss." 

 

 

The sky looked different in Texas, but over all, it was still endless darkness, pierced only by the lights of the stars. Michael looked at them, and knew what he was doing was stupid, and there was know way it would work. But it was the only thing he could think of, and he needed to know if he had a chance. 

He selected a star that stuck out just a bit more than the others, one that caught his eye. "I wish I wasn't so lonely," He said, staring at the star until his vision blurred. 

He backed away from his window, and sat on his bed, waiting for something that might not come. 

 

 

Gavin knew the instant glasses and curly hair popped up on a monitor. He ran over to the particular monitor, trying to catch the moment as it happened. 

"I wish I wasn't so lonely," Michael asked, and Gavin could see the hope in his eyes, this time. He felt his heart beat a bit faster. He knew what he had to do. 

"B, I have to go," Gavin said, forcing himself away from the monitor to face his friend. 

Dan nodded, a small smile on his face. "I've seen this coming," he admitted. 

"I've got to make my own wish come true. I've spent so long making other people happy, I need to do something for myself." 

Dan walked forward, hugging Gavin. "I understand." 

"You should do something for yourself. Hand he job down to someone else, someone new. We've done our work," Gavin suggested. 

"Maybe I will," Dan replied. "I need to think. But for now, I'll watch what happens from up here." 

Gavin nodded, pulling away, and saluting his friend, before he left. "Cheers, mate." 

 

 

Michael was awoken by his apartment door slamming shut. He wondered to himself if he was getting robbed. In his sleepy state, he wasn't as concerned as he should be. He sat up in bed, looking around him, waiting for someone to attack. 

"Michael?" A familiar voice asked, as someone opened his door. 

A smiled slowly spread across his face. "Gavin?" He could hear the excitement in his voice. 

The man stood in his doorway, looking awkward. "By you saying you were lonely, you did mean you wanted me here, right?" he asked, sheepishly. 

Michael nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I did." 

Gavin's smile matched Michael's then, and he leaped on the other man, hugging him fiercely. Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist, enjoying the feeling of actually having him there, again. 

"I missed you so much, you know? I almost had myself convinced you were only interested in me because of the job," Michael confessed. 

"Screw my job," Gavin replied. "Rules of the job are what kept me away. I quit." 

Michael pulled back, surprised. "Really?" 

Gavin nodded. "I'm granting my own wish now." 

"And I'm part of that wish?" 

"Of course." 

Michael raised his hand up to Gavin's face, holding it. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Well, that does happen to be step one of my plan, for this wish," Gavin answered. 

Michael leaned forward, his lips pressing against Gavin's, which softly moved, encouraging him. 

"You know, I happen to know a place where you can get a job. There are tons of cool people, and it's super entertaining," Michael stated. "You'll fit right in." 

"You're really going to get me a job at the place I worked so to get you a job at," Gavin observed. 

"Think of it as returning the favor," Michael replied. 

 

"What job did you have before this?" Jack asked Gavin during his first week of working at Rooster Teeth. 

Michael laughed and nudged his boyfriend, "Yeah, tell him what your job was, Gav." 

"You're never going to believe me, but have you ever made a wish on a star?" Gavin started.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
